Past Tense
by Crystal.Promises
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is NOT in a good mood, although these days it seems like she never is; that's probably why she doesn't have a stable life or friends. People tend to avoid her, and she was completely fine with that. Then all of a sudden some Dragneel playboy has to ruin it for her. MODERN AU. Natsu X Lucy. Nalu. M for language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Past Tense.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Thanks But No Thanks**

"Miss Heartfilia, that's quite enough!"

"Kaayyyyy"

"Get out of my room this instant!"

"Finally Mrs. Orlando. I was trying to get out of class since I stepped in." Lucy huffed, kicking her feet off her desk and stomping out of the class.

Now of course, Lucy's course would not lead her to the Headmasters office, it would lead her straight out the back door of school, it's too bad for her that the campus knew her antics.

Instead of freely walkin home she was "escorted" by campus police to the office she was supposed to be going to.

"Hello Lucy, sit down." The fairly feminine man said as she entered the room.

"Oh we're on a first name basis now? Can I call you Bob?" She scoffed, taking her regular seat and kicking up her feet.

"No." He grimaced at her obviously dirty cargo boots on his polished desk.

"Or how about Bobby. Bobs not fitting for your exterior." Lucy laughed, spilling some mud of her boots. Bob shuddered, but held it inside. He had heard before that animals can sense fear, and Lucy Heartfilia is as in humane as they come.

"Lucy do you know how many times you've been dragged to the office? This semester alone?" Master Bob said, folding his hands on his desk and sitting forewords.

"First thing, lean back. Your man stench intoxicating. And second, I stopped counting after 12." Lucy sighed, playing with her newly black manicured fingernails.

"27 times and counting." He said, throwing a huge file on the desk with a bright red stamp on it that said LUCY HEARTFILIA on it. "- not to mentions the breach of - ahem- dress code." He said, raising a hand to her outfit.

"What's wrong with what I wear?" She asked. It's true, the school has a strict dress code that apparently didn't apply to her. She wore black leggings and a black tight crop top exposing her jade, dangling belly button piercing. She also had on brown combat boots and a coverup camouflage jean jacket. Not to mention her favourite black toque.

"First off we have a strict uniform-"

"Don't care"

"-that every student must wear whether they 'care' or not. I feel I have been pretty flexible with the rules regarding your... Condition but-"

"It's alright you can say that my dad's stinking rich." She scoffed, chipping off the end of her nail. She lifted up her middle finger "fuck, I chipped my nail" she said smirking. Mr. Jude Heartfilia. The most successful business man in all of Japan with Heartfilia Enterprises. She hated that... Every day of her life. That's all people would see her as 'Lucky Lucy Heartfilia' she never did good it was just expected. So she changed their standards, big time.

"Not what I meant. Anyway, last straw means last straw. You are hereby expelled from this academy."

"Finally!" Lucy groaned, walking out of the room. "See ya never."

*beeeeep*

"Fuck!" She yelled, slamming her hand onto the snooze button, the clock finally shut the hell up. She groaned incoherently, sitting up and rolling out of bed. Lucy's feet hit the cold floor making her shudder slightly and debate not going to the first day at her new school, nevertheless p she got up to get changed.

Glancing at the 'lovely' Fairy Academy uniform sprawled out on the dinning room chair, she scoffed "No way in hell" she said while she rolled her eyes and slid it on to the floor. No way Lucy Heartfilia would ever be caught in some 'Sailor Moon' outfit so she put on a pair of black highwaisted shorts that were ripped and a long sleeve burgundy crop top that had slits in the shoulders. That outfit was just not she was and this new school would just have to accept that.

And since the teenage girl lives alone, She can do whatever the hell she wants.

Lucy walked to her doormat gripped the door handle and mercilessly ripped it open and felt the cold chill slide across her bare stomach.

"Today seems like a good day to skip." She sighed, slamming the door shut again.

Later on that night, Lucy decided to go out. She had never really been a day person, they're all "sunshine, lollipops and rainbows" - or they're on crack as she would say.

She classified herself as a night person, lurking in the shadows and all of the accessories. Smoking whatever she can find, and in her opinion It's not all bad. And when the dealer mixes, it's like "getting high while you're baked from the first puff."

Lucy changed over the afternoon, just wasn't feeling that outfit and she couldn't stay and lie around all day in her normal clothes. Now she was styling a granite grey skinny ankle sweats and a sleeveless black hoodie. Lucy really was lucky that Magnolia is always so warm out. And now her new school was in town, before she usually had to take a twenty minutes bus ride to get to Blue Peagashit Academy.

She was thrilled to be outta that hell hole.

"Where's the next hell I'm going to? Unicorn Academy? No. Pixie Academy? I can't remember." She scoffed inwardly, shrugging. But with the names of all the mythical creatures, she deduced that the place sounds like a bunch of junkies all in one place.

Lucy might actually like this school.

She wasn't a complete loner at Peagashit, there were one or two friends to fuck around and smoke with.

Lucy turned the corner past the park, this was usually where she had spent her time after hours, smoking. There was also that other place but her buddies barely go their since the owner didn't pay of his debt and he disappeared. The new one is no where near cool as Richie.

She walked into the 3rd back alley where the druggies hang, all the way down and turn the corner.

Darkness filled her vision, "what the fuck?" She thought "this place is never empty." It was true; the closest she had ever seen it to empty was when it was 4 in the morning and even then there was a drunk passed out against the wall.

Something was not right, but it didn't seem to worry or disappoint Lucy in the slightest. "Oh well, didn't wanna hang with those fuckers tonight anyway" she sighed, kicking an empty beer can at the wall.

"Well well well boys, look what we got here!" Lucy heard a low voice from behind her that made her stomach twist in a knot. She flipped around to see a group of 5 men in black hoodies walking towards her, leaking from the darkness. "Shit" she whispered silently. Lucy realized why there wasn't anyone here, a little to late. Someone should have fucking told her that these assholes were in town.

"Piss off" she snapped, trying to walk past them and show some dominance. But one of the hooded figures grabbed her arm, halting her movements. Lucy struggled against it momentarily but they wouldn't fucken move. Being one who isn't helpless or weak, and prided herself on it, she wouldn't thrash around and give them the show they were looking for. Instead she looked the man dead in the eyes:

"Let me the fuck go you assholes!" She hissed, head butting one and making them fall back against a wall and lose his grip on her. A smirk spead across the blondes face.

"You bitch" the attacker hissed, clutching his nose "you'll pay". Never in Lucy's life had she been in thissituation. Only once before had she dealt with fear, and she promised herself long ago that she would never have to deal with that again. And this situation didn't even hold a candle to the shit she's been through, she wasn't scared; merely just understanding her odds of getting out of here untouched were slim to none. Lucy Heartfilia was not afraid of anything. That was her facade.

"That's not way to treat a lady" a new voice came from behind the hooded men, Lucys posture relaxed with the new voices entrance, she wouldn't have to use as much energy as she thought she would, always a relief.

But it's not like she needed a rescue.

They all turned to face him, the new voice, taking their attention off of Lucy. She faded into the darkness at the other side of the wall, quietly sliding past. In an echoing fashion, she heard a disarray of punches and falling bodies. Poor bystander, but that's what he gets for sticking his nose in someone else's problem.

But Lucy would always look after herself before another.

Yet another body fell to the ground with a thud, then silence. This was her time to fly from the scene. Lucy took a big leap forward but was thrashed back into a hard chest. "LET GO OF-" she began to yell, turning around to slap the grabber across the face. Her attack was caught roughly and she came face to face with the bystander.

She knew it wasn't an attacker because the man wasn't hooded, and he had spikey pink locks heading in all directions, surely she couldn't have missed that before, and a leather jacket. His onyx eyes stared down into her own eyes, looking for a heart to snatch or a breath to take.

"You alright?" He asked. His voice... It was weird, soft. She almost thought it was understanding, how could this man have possibly been in the same situation. But Lucy was not feeling shaken up, not that she would show.

She didn't need saving. She was perfectly fine.

"thanks but no thanks" Lucy scoffed referencing what just happened , shaking off his grip and beginning to walk away.

She heard the mans steps follow behind her, "No offence honey but do you know what would've happened if I hadn't saved the day?" Lucy could heard the mans lips form a smirk off that last word. She rolled her eyes.

"Like isn't this when your supposed to run into my arms and thank me for fucking saving you?" A playboy. A fucking player. As if Lucy's day wasn't bad enough, that did it for her. If there was anything Lucy Heartfilia hated more than school or preppy little uniforms it was a fucking player.

"Oh wait I think I've seen this move" She snapped, her eyes a blaze and whipping around to face him. "Is it the one where I'll see you tomorrow at school and you'll slowly fix my broken heart? Or the one where we will keep bumping into each other and madly fall in love? Yeah like I said, thanks but no thanks." She whipped her head back around, the ends of her hair grazing his face. It was Lucy's time to smirk as she turned out of the alley and onto the street. More footsteps behind her, would this pervert never stop?

"Hey I'm not saying long term or shit. Just you owe me Blondie." He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Lucy pushed him off one more time, losing her fragile patience.

"And I'm not saying anything so fuck off you persistent little prick!" She scoffed, picking up her pace in the opposite direction. Once she turned the corner she ran, losing him in the night

Lucy had felt his eyes staring at her ass as she stormed off, the perfect way to end the night. The icing on top of the cake, "That's all I need right now. A fucking playboy had to come and ruin my day." She angrily whispered to herself.

And after all this Lucy had only thought one thing:

" _I could really use a cigarette"_

 **Hey guys thanks for readin my first chappie!**

 **I was really excited to write this one because it's kind of COMPLETELY opposite of me!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Please review! Favourite and Follow!**

 **Gomen!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Past Tense.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Gramps**

Lucy doesn't know what the fuck got into her, or whatever the hell she was thinking; but she actually showed up to school. She realized how stupid that was as soon as her feet met the gate, "If my day turns to shit I can always ditch halfway through." she thought.

Fairy Tail Academy, a bright sign that stood on top of a school that looked like the castle from Cinderella read. What bullshit.

Lucy gulped and turned into the first door way, gazing around the school. This place looked pretty high class, it was quite magnificent if Lucy could care to remember the describing word. Far down the hallway she could see red lockers lining the halls and maybe a cafeteria somewhere along the way. At least there would be food. Now only if Lucy could find the place where the people with her "habits" were.

Down the hallway she was gazing, a man with blue hair and a maroon tattoo emerged from a classroom, peeking Lucy's interest momentarily.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Do I really see that hideous tattoo?" "JJ!" She yelled to the blue haired guy walking absentmindedly. He must have snapped out of his thoughts because before Lucy could register she was pulled into a hug. "LuLu what the fuck are ya doing here?" The high schooler laughed, but Lucy pushed him off, even for a childhood friend this was too much touching for her.

"Don't call me Lulu"

"Don't call me JJ" he groaned in response, same old Jellal from the neighbourhood. Lucy hadn't seen her only friend since she had moved all those years ago.

Before all hell broke loose.

Of course they had kept in touch via social media, but not often. Like many people they grew apart, but she was thrilled to see him here now.

"So whatcha doing here anyway?" Jellal asked, Lucy leaned back on one hip. "Please Jellal you underestimate me, I've been at Blue Peagashit Academy for at least 2 months, I was going to get kicked out any day now." Lucy sighed, yes that did seem to be a pattern with her, "where's the office anyway? Time to make my grand introduction." A devilish glint appeared in her eye, Jellal recognized it and felt a twitch of a smile come on. Just like old times.

"Down the hall to the left. Oh and yeah, skip second with me, I'll show you were this school isn't half bad." Lucy smirked, mentally mapping out her directions and continued down the hall like Jellal had said.

Eventually, she reached the red door labeled office. In her opinions they really need to make it closer to the front door, Lucy had to walk so far and effort wasn't really her thing. Kicking open the door, she barged right in and went straight into the principals room. Makaov, Makarov? Anyway, all he was doing was sitting their eating what looked like to be cherry pie.

"Hello I'm Lucy Heartfilia and we will be spending a lot of time together." Lucy said, plopping down on the chair, making herself comfortable, these ones weren't as nice as the ones at Blue Peagashit but they would suffice for the few months she was here. "Yes Ms. Heartfilia it seems we will, seeing your track record. How many schools have you attended?"' The small man with a bushy moustache said. "This is their principal! He's a midget!" She though, Lucy couldn't help herself but to start cackling like an old hag. "Something funny Ms. Heartfilia?"

"You're a shrimp-" Lucy laughed "you're stunted Gramps!" She was unable to contain her endless fit of giggles. Her laughs began to quite when she saw the principal, straight faced, staring at her. "Are you done?" Gramps asked, Lucy hesitantly nodded and leaned back in her chair.

"First off, My name is Master Makarov but 'Gramps' will do. I know of your track records with schools and they all end at a short period of time. I assure this facility won't."

"That's what 90% of the schools I've been to have said to me." Lucy shrugged, stifling a yawn and picking at her nails. "Give it an effort Lucy. You might be surprised." He suggested, handing her the schedule. Lucy snatched it out of his hands, not giving it a second glance.

"See ya later Gramps"

Lucy casually strolled into her first period class, she could see a ton of eyes staring at her and the teacher sure looked surprised that she was there. "Okay class we have a new student, please introduce yourself." She said smiling too brightly. These were the kind of people Lucy typically avoided.

"Sup I'm Lucy." She spoke smoothly and casually, walking to the back of the class and taking a seat.

"Well that's a pleasant surprise." The teacher half heartedly laughed. "Anyway I am Ms. Laki and this is Art. Now everyone if you could make Lucy feel right at home that'd be wonderful." This teacher was too much for her. Lucy can't handle the smiley goody two shoes kinda girls.

Today she was feeling generous, so maybe she'd let it slide. Just this one time.

Quickly, Lucy's gaze turned out to the window of her first period class, in the near distance, she could see the stretched out field. The feild was decorated with precise rows of tulips and trees and roses; but no Smoking Pitt. She inwardly prayed that that was what Jellal had to show her in second.

"Ok class for fun since it's the first day of school with Lucy we are going to do a drawing competition. Anything that can fit on a regular sheet of white paper. You have 10 minutes, go!" Ms. Laki said overly happy, as if she were some twisted cheerleader. Lucy shrugged picking up the paper, should she actually try? Art is the only subject she could stand since she had some background with it.

She picked up the pencil and thought of all the disturbing things she could draw. Lucy didn't want to try too hard or the teacher might expect that from her next time. "I'm used to letting people down." She shrugged inwardly. But then she though about ruining Ms. Laki's day and it made her grin. Unfortunately, she could drawn any of her ideas so Lucy decided to look out the window for inspiration.

Her gaze met some orange haired male standing with some white haired chick. The man had stars in his eyes and was trying to get closer to her but she rejected him. And now, Lucy had the perfect idea. Her grinch smile widened and her heart shrunk three sizes too small.

After 10 minutes of silence, except the scribbling of pencils, her masterpiece was complete. She drew the orange top on his knees with his head down. She also drew some cartoony rock letters that said 'rejected' crushing him. Despite how amateur it sounds it has a lot of detail. And it's dreary! It was truly a win win for Lucy today! "Ok since it's Lucy's first day why don't we let her go first ok?" Ms. Laki smiled extra widely, sickening. Lucy stood up and smiled that same fake smile back at her, presenting her piece "I drew my picture about an orange top getting rejected." Lucy announced and sat back down. The teacher stifled a gasp while some students started to laugh silently. "They must've recognized him" Lucy deduced in her mind. "Oh ahem* Lucy, I don't know how it is in your other school but here we don't put down our students." Ms. Laki scolded he.

"If he wasn't rejected right in front of me then I wouldn't have 'put him down'" Lucy countered, making air quotations around 'put him down'. "Alright then, let's move on to the next person," Ms. Laki started again. But she was quickly tuned out. This teacher is such a pushover, Lucy might like this class.

The second period bell rang and Lucy eagerly skipped to the front foyer. Jellal better show be prepared to something worthwhile because so far, this school, student and teachers are all seriously messed up.

How could everyone just be so fucking happy all the time?

"Lucy!" She turned her cheek at the sound of her own name, flipping to see Jellal walking over to her with some black haired guy with a handful of piercings stuck in his face. "Nice piercings Metal Face" Lucy chuckled, the brawn of this man wouldn't scare her. She tangoed with a bunch of men 10x scarier then him. The guy grunted and Jellal held him back.

"His name is Gajeel, and the 'Pitt' is this way Milady" Jellal bowed slightly and pointed out the front doors, "as you wish good sir" Lucy gaged on formality. But still had to hold back her laughter.

They walked out the back doors and turned right, the teens had to duck passed some classroom windows and run out the back. Where they would find this weird back alley that as all brick cemented, it reminds Lucy of the back of Richies. "Sweet!" She exclaimed quietly, not showing off to emotion so the people, there wouldn't think she was fake. Gajeel and Jellal just nodded their heads in agreement. Lucy noticed another girl, with a few other guys already there.

"Sup I'm Lucy" she announced walked down the way towards the new people. The people looked passed her and waved, at Jellal and Gajeel. This made her grit her teeth, they would not ignore her presence. "Sup Lu. I'm Cana" the brown haired girl holding a bottle of Malibu said. Lucy relaxed and realized she gonna like this Cana person.

"We'll be alright if ya give me a sip of the hard stuff." She laughed, walking and plopping down beside Cana. "*hic* you think this is the hard stuff?" Cana laughed. But gave Lucy a sip anyway. She never thought booze could taste so good, she was only used to the beer kegs at parties. "Ugh it feels l ain't drank this shit in ages!" Lucy moaned, taking another swig.

"When was the last you had some?" Cana exclaimed, Lucy shrugged, "2 days?"

"WHAT! Get this girl some Kraken now!" She yelled. But nobody moved, by now the Pitt would be used to Cana's drunk antics. She heard Jellal mutter to Gajeel and he snickered. "What?" Lucy snapped.

"Nothing I just knew you and Cana would be friends." Jellal laughed. How could you not appreciate someone who gave you free booze. And this was a clear overstatement of the word "friends". Lucy had never had friends, she wasn't the type to make them. The closest she had was Jellal, and even he was like a brother.

"Oh ya I'm Jet and this is Droy." Some orange haired guy, not the one from this morning, said. "Cool, don't care unless ya got something." Lucy shrugged, chugging half the bottle of Malibu. They chuckled to themselves and pulled a burning rolled up thin from behind their back. A joint.

"Gimme a puff" Lucy demanded, eyes widening and snatching it right out of the orange haired guys hand. This is what she had been waiting for all day long.

 **Hey guys so that what chapter 2!**

 **No need to fret because our special pink headed friend will make an appearance soon!**

 **This is just character building and setting stuff ahhahahah**

 **Please review! Follow! And Favourite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Past Tense.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Annual Douschebag Fest**

" _Fairy Fuck Academy is doing better than I thought. It's been maybe two days since I enrolled and I haven't wanted to puke on any of the teacher- yet."_ Lucy said inwardly, proud of the nickname she composed.

Just because Lucy was enjoying herself, that doesn't mean she was behaving. Oh no, that means that the teachers were patient and she was far from a good student. Second period helps her through the day although, that's the period Jellal takes Lucy out for a dart before the rest of the stupid school. Lucy isn't even aware of what class she has in second, all she knows is she has never shown up and probably never will.

"Hey Jellal." She sighed, walking into the back alley as the second period bell chimed, alerting the good kids to go to class. Regardless how many times she skipped, Lucy always felt a rush when that dumb bell screeched. The Pitt was more depressing than usual, and that's saying something for addicts.

"Who died?" Lucy asked, attempting to break the ice. Jellal opened his mouth to retort, but Cana beat him to it. "Today's the day where Fairy Tail faces Sabertooth in basketball." Cana slurred, throwing her bottle into the wall. Small pieces of green stained glasses shattered onto the ground.

"What's so bad about that, you don't have to go if you don't wanna." Lucy shrugged, sitting on one of the crates near her. "That not it. The pricks on the team will come back here any minute now to make fun of us and shit. Not that I care but Sabertooth does some pretty low shit to win." Jellal said. Lucy was extremely confused, Jellal was afraid of some bullies? Hadn't he been the one to talk down the bullies when they came for Lucy? Maybe it was Lucy's turn to protect him now.

"If any of those fuckers come-"

"Welll hello druggies! How's your tolerance now-a-days" an arrogant voice rang over Lucy's sentence, cutting her off and feeding her fire. She turned back, scowl plastered on her face and to meet the crystal blue eyes of some blonde boy. "Oh theirs a pretty one now too. Just let me guess, Daddy issues?" He sarcastically pouted, making the jerks in the back chuckle. Lucy got up in a rush, lucky for the thugs that she was not under the influence or She'd be a fucking ninja.

Lucy ran towards the blonde poster boy, fist up. She somewhat heard Jellal in the background yelling for her to back up or something along those lines. But she just kept charging, figuring these were the basketball bitches who needed to be taught a lesson.

Lucy extended her fist but pretty doushe caught it in his palm, pulling her close. Lucy could hear the hot breath from he nose as he whispered in his ear "So I'm taking that as a yes?"Too bad his intended charm didn't have an effect on Lucy, she shook him off, "fuck off" Lucy scoffed, turning back to the Pitt and began strutting off.

"I'd recognize that language anywhere" a new voice came in, halting Lucy's steps before they made any distance, she would never forget that annoying, narcissistic voice. She turned slowly, meeting the onyx eyes of the pink-headed, leather-jacket wearing player from last night.

Lucy began to realize all to well why today sucked.

"Well I don't recognize that ugly mug, who are you?" She taunted smirking tilting her head ever slightly to the right. The pink haired mans eyes glazed over with lust. Jellal recognized this and ran a step behind Lucy, ready to defend her.

"Surely you wouldn't forget that night." He winked leaning back to receive a high five from one of his friends, making his friends behind him shout, it was crystal clear what he was implying. "Oh now I remember, the night where I turned you down, ya it's all coming back." Lucy smiled bitterly, turning away from him in all smugness at his silence.

Suddenly, Jellal jumped up and sprinted behind her, clipping her shoulder with his as he went in incredible speed, Lucy stumbled to the brick wall. She turned back and saw Jellal holding pinkies wrist, merely inches from where her shoulder had just left.

You could have seen the fury in the pink haired mans eyes, which were no longer glazed with lust.

Jellal spoke no words, he was always more of a silent person. But daggers for eyes and vice for grip displayed his emotions quite clearly.

The two boys made eye contact and the pinkie shoved off Jellal before glancing Lucy's way.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." He said randomly, moments before walking away. "Why the hell would I want that pricks name." She scoffed in disgust. "So you can google him and egg his house!" Cana slurred happily, drunk without worries.

At the end of the day, Cana and Lucy were actually drunk enough to want to go to the game. But there may have also been a rumour that a certain bluenette was on the team and Lucy wanted to investigate to see if he still had game.

Lucy wondered if she herself still had game, however the thought was brief and flew over her mind so quickly it was hardly recognizable. It's funny how something that was so consuming could become hardly a memory.

The girls walked to the back seats on the bleachers and watched the game be,ow begin to set up for the jump ball. Lucy saw the starting five for each team walk out onto the court, taking their practiced positions. For a moment, her eyes locked with Dragneel's, and that mother fucker smirked. ' _Smirked! At me!_ ' Lucy thought as she turned her head away like a snooty little bitch.

Cana had told her that this kinda stuff happens all the time, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are each others biggest rivals. They always have intense games that end up firing up the crowd, basketball was the most exhilarating.

The ball was tossed up by the ref, whom Lucy couldn't identify, Gajeel and some other dark haired guy were staring fiercely into each others eyes waiting for the ball to be tip-able, they were standing in the circle for jump ball. Gajeel got the upper hand for Fairy Tail by tipping the ball back right into the guys hands who Lucy is sure is the one she saw getting dumped, according to the roster, named Loke.

Natsu and Gray were on each other immediately, she could see from the stands they were pushing each other and the stupid ass ref wasn't calling it. Lucy was a juvenile delinquent and she could do a better job reffing blindfolded. Jellal had the pleasure of having Sting as a check, and the other people on the court were unknown to her, give her a break she is new.

Loke passed the Gray, but more specifically in Grays direction. Loke tried to pass the ball to Gray but it was intercepted by Natsu, who dribbled down the court easily and scored a lay up. The Sabertooth part of the crowd went nuts, absolutely crazy.

Lucy knew what was happening, analyzing each situation better than she did homework in school. This used to be her passion and you know what they say, old habits die hard. Even if that was no longer apart of her, my god she wished it was. She just couldn't go back.

The pink haired jerk, Natsu, looked up at the stands towards Lucy and winked, thus dedicating the first basket of the series between the rival schools to her. She merely scoffed and turned her head up. Everyone warned Lucy that Sabertooth was a bunch of players/playboys but she never imagined it could be this sad.

After the game ended, Fairy Tail emerged victorious. Lucy was really surprised as they had a very sketchy start and she just kinda sat their for awhile in the gym after the game. Everyone shuffled had out minutes ago, now there was only Lucy and some really old lady waiting.

"Who are you waiting for?" The lady smiled at her, Lucy smiled back, bitterly, although that may be the best you could get from her.

"No one in particular."

"I was sure you were waiting for the pink haired fellow. He was staring at you the whole game." She smiled. "Lady, you need to fix your glasses." Lucy replied, grabbing a ball off the rack and walking outside, scoffing as she went. Luckily, it was still sorta summer so Lucy went outside the back. A little blue birdie told her that here was an outdoor court for her to reminisce, she told him that he would be dead before he saw her pick up a ball again. She took off her tie-dye hoodie which left her with a tough black tank top crop top, leggings and Nike rosche shoes.

When she used to play Basketball, Lucy was a point guard and was pretty clutch if she were to toot her own horn. She started dribbling, just to get the feeling back. Her hands took the ball at the three point line and shot. It swished, her first shot in three years and it actually goes in.

"Nice shot" a cocky voice came from outside of the fenced court. Lucy scoffed in recognition, turning to see Dragneel leaning against the gate, smirking. He turned in the court and locked the gate behind him. "Wanna play?" He asked, walking closer.

"Just leaving, next time maybe." She scoffed again, throwing him a hard chest pass. But Natsu threw it back immediately and Lucy caught it by reflex. "You're pretty good for a druggie."

She passed it hard again while saying "I used to play a bit." He passed it back and closed the few inches of a gap that were left between them.

"And why would you stop if you just sunk a three?" He grabbed the ball and held it pressed against Lucy's slim stomach. "Tweet tweet. Jump ball" She spoke in sarcasm, pushing the ball into him once more.

"One game. That's all I ask for." He said, more sincere this time. Lucy started to laugh. "What makes you think I'd actually agree."

"Because we'll put a wager on it. If I win, you have to be my friend with benefits." He smiled, brushing a strand of my hair.

"You're on pinkie. If win you have to switch schools."

"Wanna be that close to me Blondie, all you had to do was ask." He smirked taking a step closer.

"Nope, not a chance. Everyone here hates you. You'd be miserable. That's all I want to see, nobody likes a wannabe playboy." She smirked as well. He passed the ball to Lucy, not a smart move she would say. "Ladies first." Natsu challenged, Lucy was glad to accept.

She dribbled the ball at half court, knowing she would need to make all her shots; because with how much Lucy smokes and drinks, this wouldn't be a game of endurance for her.

As soon as she dribbled the ball over half Natsu lunged at her, Lucy easily dribbled around her back and ran down for the layup. Just as she was about to release, he flick the ball outta her hands from behind her. She would have to adjust for the height gap so she wouldn't get stuffed anymore.

"It seems your better than I thought. I might actually have to try." He chuckled, holding the ball in front of him.

Lucy grabbed the ball and took a shot, immediately swishing. 2-0.

"Try all you want fucker, you never had a shot to begin with."

 **There's what we have all been waiting for!**

 **Who knew Lucy had game? WOW**

 **plz , favourite, follow and review!**


End file.
